What she doesn't know
by AdviceByRocky
Summary: Ross is the type of person who likes different things, About himself and about others. There is one girl in particular though, that he likes a lot of things about more than a friend probably should. Raura oneshot, May turn into two shot! Please read! Disclaimer.


_**Hey guys, I'm back again, I hope some of you are enjoying my stories and spread the word on them.. I never really got into posting stories so this will be really cool for me! anyway.. please read and enjoy.**_

**Ross starts to think about all the thinks he likes in life, and some aren't just about him.**

There are 7 things Ross really likes in his life. And there's one that he doesn't. Not many people know about them though  
only Calum and Riker. Calum knows because eventually it all became a little to much to keep the secret a secret and he  
couldn't risk telling his family because, There would be endless teasing and the tours coming up so, that wasn't an option.

Riker knows because he weaseled it out of him. But he's his oldest brother and knows what it feels like to have the  
anslaught of endless teasing and cooing from your family, and he has a feeling that this secret is a bit bigger than  
Ross says it is. So he leaves it be and promises not to utter a word. So far he's kept that promise.

**He likes to think of himself as a dreamer**

Someone with a strong sense for the impossible becoming possible and the  
impossible just a distant memory, he also like to believe in hope. Hope in situations when there is little or no  
hope at all. So when he fell for his co-star, Hope and Dreaming the impossible possible started to become apart  
of every moment of his life.

**He likes to smile.**

And smile a lot he does, but when she's around she turns that million doller smile into a billion  
doller smile just because she can, even if she doesn't realise it. It isn't really in the things she does but trust  
him, they sure do help. It's merely her presance alone that turns his day around.

**He likes to make up jokes.**

Pointless one's that you would tell a child to keep them entertained. He does it  
because he found out that a certain brunette absolutely adores these jokes, he guesses it's because they're innocent  
and so is she. He has no problem with her innocence, he finds it endeering and down right adorable. So he makes  
up these pointless jokes with predictable endings for her because in then end, he'd do anything for her.

**He likes her laugh.**

He likes that it reaches all the way up to her chocolate brown eyes, The way they light up with excitement and amusment.  
he likes that it's so airy and carefree, and it's bubbly just like her personality. He likes the goosebumps it gives him  
whenever he hears it and how his heart races when he looks at her, Doubled over from laughing and tears pricking at her eyes.  
He decides that it's his new favourite sound.

**He likes the shivers she gives him.**

The tingles and butterflies are great too, but nothing can compare to the shivers he gets whenever their arms brush  
or when they hug on and off set. He's starting to get them more and more often now, and it still confuses him how she  
never notices. He likes that she's the only one who can give him that feeling, that overwhelming joy of being around her.  
He wonders if he could get some of those shivers to go, It's become more of an addiction anyway.

**He likes to hug her.**

It makes him feel like he can protect her from everything, because she's Laura and she is innocent and as far as he's  
concerend, nothing and no one will change that, Not while he's around. He likes how it feels to have her in his arms  
like she's the missing piece in the giant puzzle. His long arms don't have to stretch much to encase her. He has to  
bend to hug her because she's four foot nothing and it's insanely cute. She hates it because he's a whooping six foot  
and it makes her feel really small, but he loves it. Because then they fit better.

_He likes that he's in love with her._

_He hates that she doesn't know._


End file.
